Biologic products, such as cell-based products, vaccines, tissues, organs, blood, and other biologic products, are often shipped in containers by air, ground, and sea transport methods. Shipments may take hours or even days. It may be desired to maintain the products at target temperatures and/or within target temperature ranges during transport to ensure the viability of biologic products.